villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Source of All Destruction
The Source of All Destruction is an extention of the Nemesis Force, an aspect of the entity sentient beings refer to as "The Devil" or "Satan. Much like his divine counterpart The Source of All Destruction has no true gender, but is referred to by humans in male pronouns, but being referred to as feminine is not unheard of. Origins Before the existence of time there was The Creator of All. At His divine Command, Light and Darkness was formed and then seperated, to insure an orderly existence, which His future creations (humans) referred to as Yin-Yang. But in The Nemesis Force "extended its arm" so to speak, within the darkness that has been created. From there The Source of All Destruction was born. The Creator of All was aware of his adversay's birth and was prepared when he came his way to Him after creating His Multiverse. It was no fight, The Source of All Destruction was beaten and was then sealed away into a Hell-dimension which was named Infernum. From there, he deemed it to be his world. He reshaped this Hell into his twisted image, hundred means of torture for the souls he shall have be damned. But before he escaped from his Hell he used the fires to craft the perfect minion for him. Before letting the demon loose he decided a little extra insurence of his rise to power. He went to Earth in the guise of a serpent in all the universes he could (one at a time) and tempt the first humans to eat from a Tree that has been forbidden by God to eat. He eventually realized that his power level wouldn't be enough on its own, so he started to do what darkness does best, consume and exitinguish light, adding to him the powers of light by corruption. Now a master of darkness and light, he has gained almost unlimited powers, allowing him to go for his ambition... Appearence and Personality Being an aspect of the Devil his form is unknown to the humanrace, and the other races in the material universes. But being a shapeshifter allows him to take any form he pleases, including animals, people, objects and the form of religious figures or authority, such as Buddha, the Pope, Shiva, or even Christ Himself. But his most common for is that of a gentleman, with a dark suit and tie, black or blonde hair and often dazzaling eyes, often blue, green or golden. The Source of All Destruction is the Nemesis Force's ambition, and has a goal to match. When in a form and interacting with humans, he is very charismatic, and seemingly gentlemanly, but can easily and quickly snap to his true, cruel demonic self. It should be noted he has a deep interest and admiration for Misery. Powers and Abilities *'Nigh-Omnipotence': The Source of All Destruction, being formed from Primordial Dark, and stealing Light from the Multiverse has given him almost limitless powers at his disposal. *'Enhanced Physical Abilities': Being a demon, his physical powers are amazing, beyond the might of humans, superhumans and even some angels and lesser gods. He can also heal from mortal injury. *'Telekinesis' *'Telepathy' *'Enhanced Knowledge': His knowledge is greater then that of humans. While not unlimited he knows of things that would drive men mad. He can even know about certian individuals and their dreams and hopes. *'Immortal': Being The Devil means that he will live forever, incaplable of being killed by humans and even some mystical beings. *'Charisma': Being the being he is, The Source of All Destruction has a charm to him that makes people want to listen to him, either to follow his evil or spread it themselves. *'Contact Making and Revoking ': The Source of All Destruction can be able to make Faustian pacts with people often in exchange for their souls. If people try to back out of their deal he can easily take away what he has given. *'Limitless Shapeshifting:' He is more then capable of taking any form he desires regardless of nature and implausibility. *'Teleportaion': The Source of All Destruction can teleport anywhere in the universe *'Flight' *'Dimension Jumping': He is more then capable of traveling to other dimensions or universes *'Multiversal Singularity': There is only one Source of All Destruction, no alternate versions of him in the multiverse (Note'''': This does not apply towards other aspects of The Nemesis Force) *'Demonic Creation': The Source of All Destruction, being Satan, is able to create demons and other such monsters, including the demon-lord Ba'al *'Hell-Dimension Control': He is able to control and manipulate his hell-dimension in limitless ways *'Enhanced Resistance to Demonic Weakness': As Satan he is more powerful them most demons and obviously is able to resist the weaknesses that could kill his lesser creations Weaknesses *'Name of God': The name of God could cause him great discomfort and would frighten him greatly *'Crucifix': While a normal cross would do nothing, a cross with the Image of Christ would burn his skin and scar him. *'Divine Presence': The Presence of God is enough to make him run and hide, for He could destroy him. *'Powers under God': As to be expected, his powers are below that of God's. *'Magic': While human magic will not kill him, it can land injuries on him *'Arrogance': Having the Devil's ambition, he is overly confident in his abilities and is bound to under estimate his opponents. Category:Demons Category:Evil-Aligned Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Immortal Characters Category:Major Antagonists Category:ZombieKiller123